Come On Lover - YUNJAE
by deachndr
Summary: Kalian tahu kenapa mereka bisa berpacaran? Jawabannya adalah T-A-K-D-I-R . yah, takdir yang menemukan mereka , mengubah hal yang mustahil menjadi hal yang nyata...


**COME ON LOVER FF**

YunJae One Shoot

Cast : Yunho X Jaejoong (YunJae), Junsu ^^

Genre : Romance , Hurt dll.

Warning : typo , Yaoi ! (don't like? Don't read)

Happy Reading ^^

Hari ini seperti biasa , seorang namja yang dibilang mempunyai aura kecantikan melebihi para yeoja pada umumnya dengan sangat bersemangat menuju kesekolahan untuk menuntut ilmu dan menemui sang empunya hatinya . Ya, dia diam diam menyukai seorang sunbae nya. Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong . 17 tahun . kelas 2-C Shinki High Shcool.

Kalian pasti kaget , shock 'mungkin' jika kalian tahu siapa yang namja beraura cantik ini sukai . Dia diam dan sangat diam mencintai sesosok namja juga. Wooooo~

Yunho ... Jung Yunho , kelas 3-B Shinki Senior High School. Guard sekaligus kapten di team basket sekolah ini . Salah satu bagian dari Tim Nasional Korea Selatan yang pernah memenangkan kejuaran tingkat pelajar Asia.

Tampan ? Sangat.

Tinggi ? Tentulah , 189cm.

Kaya ? hum! Ayahnya pemimpin W Group yang menguasai perusahan di berbagai bidang.

Pintar ? wuaaah ~ tak usah ditanya . Dia sangat mahir dibidang pelajaran apapun terutama matematika dan bahasa inggris.

Baik? Ramah? Murah senyum? Lucu? Rendah hati? Suka menolong? Perhatian?

Aku menjawab :

BIG NO !

Dia sangaaaaaaaaaaaat dingin melebihi ice cream Jaejoong yang 2minggu bertengger di kulkas karna lupa ia makan. Sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud? Kalau kurang ngerti , tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang ~~(^-^)~~

Yah, pribadi yang angkuh , pendiam , tak banyak cakap , tak pernah peduli dan peka terhadap hal sekitar , itulah sikap yang disayangkan dari Jung Yunho ini.

"Hyaaa! Kim Jaejoong ! kau mendengarkanku?" Si empunya nama tak sekalipun menoleh ke sumber suara yang berkali kali memanggilnya.

DUGH !

"akh! Mwoyaaa?!" teriak Jaejoong setelah mendapat jitakan yang secara khusus diberikan oleh sahabat tercintanya, Kim Junsu-chan .

"Mari kuantar kau ke THT , apa telingamu tak berfungsi lagi?huh?!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya malas tanpa melihat kawan sebelahnya.

"sssst.. kau tahu tidak kalau Yunho sunbae memukul seorang yeoja hanya karena yeoja itu nekat mencium pipi Yunho sunbae dilapangan tadi." Bisik Junsu-chan sepelan mungkin hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

Mata besar Jaejoong yang bulat semakin menjadi bulat saat ia membulatkan matanya karena kaget.

"huh? aah ka..kapan?" Tanyanya kaget dan tercengang secara bersamaan berusaha menutupi kecemburuannya.

Well, tidak dipungkiri kalau hati Jaejoong sakit. Bahkan ia iritasi pada yeoja yang berani mencium pipi Jung Yunho itu. Seandainya dia terlahir sebagai perempuan, dia akan melakukan hal gila tersebut tanpa takut dibilang 'tidak normal'. Coba bayangkan jika seorang namja mencuri ciuman seorang namja! Pasti tu sangat memuakkan didepan mata orang. Tapi hatinya bersorak karena Yunho tidak menyukai hal lancang yang dilakukan yeoja tersebut.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi , semua siswa berhamburan menuju kekantin . Tapi lain dengan Jaejoong . Dia menuju keatap gedung untuk menikmati makan siangnya di bekal yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumah. Selain itu , Jaejoong memang tidak suka makan jika di suasana keramaian.

KRIEET .. BLAMM..

Pintu atap gedung tertutup kembali setelah Jaejoong memasuki kawasan atap.

Tampak punggung siswa lain yang sedang duduk di pinggiran batas beranda atap gedung. Dengan pelan Jaejoong mendekati siswa tersebut.

"Permisi .. Kau tidak bermaksud bunuh diri kan?" Tanya Jaejoong ramah mendekati siswa tersebut.

GREEP ..

Si siswa yang duduk tadi tiba tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh Jaejoong kepelukannya . Erat , sangat erat seperti ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"apa kau sakit? ada apa denganmu? " tanya Jaejoong kaget sembari mengelus punggung siswa itu.

"mianhe , Boo .. apa kau marah denganku karena masalah tadi?" siswa itu masih setia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Tidak Yunnie .. Aku tidak marah . Cuma yeoja itu sangat kurangajar. Mencium pacar seseorang dengan sembarangan dan tanpa ijin." Jawab Jaejoong kesal sambil menampakan ketidaksukaannya melalui mimik wajah yang ditekuk tekuk.

Yah, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong diam diam menjalin hubungan khusus sejak 2 tahun lalu. Hubungan terlarang yang mereka jalani hanya sebatas mereka berdua yang tahu. Bahkan Kim Junsu yang notaben sahabat karib Jaejoongpun tidak tahu menahu soal ini.

Ck.. seorang Jung Yunho bersikap seperti anak kucing dibalik sifat serigalanya hanya semata ditunjukan kepada Boojaejoongie nya. Orang yang sangat ia cintai selama 2tahun ini. Kalian tahu kenapa mereka bisa berpacaran? Jawabannya adalah T-A-K-D-I-R . yah, takdir yang menemukan mereka , mengubah hal yang mustahil menjadi hal yang nyata.

"Boo... tolong bersihkan noda yang yeoja itu torehkan dipipiku." Pinta Yunho dengan menutup matanya bak anak kecil yang meminta ciuman dari orang tuanya.

"hum? Shierro.. ~ hihihihi ada syaratnya ." Yunho kembali membuka matanya.

"ke-kenapa ? hya Jung Jaejoong! Sejak kapan kau berinisiatif mengerjaiku , eoh?"

"mau tidak ? kenapa Yunnie marah? Mending tidak jadi saja ah~" Jaejoong melengoskan wajahnya kearah lain.

"syaratnya apa?" ketus Yunho kesal.

"Kencan! Aku ingin kencan bersama Yunnie. Berdua saja pergi ketempat mengasyikkan. Bagaimana? Yunnie setuju?" cecar Jaejoong antusias.

"sangaaaaat setuju! Apapun untuk Boojae..hmm, jam 6 sore nanti aku tunggu di Jinru Park ,ndee? " gemas Yunho sambil menggigit hidung Boojae nya.

"Yunnie nakal ! ..ndee, Yunnie jangan terlambat. " Jaejoong pura pura kesal , padahal ia sangat suka sikap manis dari Yunnie mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Yunho.

Mereka berpacaran layaknya topeng jika didepan banyak orang. Tidak mengenal jika saling berpapasan. Tidak menyapa jika saling melihat. Tidak tersenyum jika saling memperhatikan. Yah! Akting yang sangat bagus. Tidak satupun yang pernah curiga tentang hubungan mereka. Karena Yunho maupun Jaejoong saling menutupi dengan apik.

** Yunho's House**

"tuan muda, ada kabar bahwa Tuan besar pingsan karena serangan jantung, dan sekarang ia koma di Crown Hospital , Rusia. Di tengah rapat nya di negara tersebut, Tuan besar pingsan." Jelas tangan kanan Yunho .

"apa kau bilang? Siapkan tiket untuk aku kesana! Cepat!" perintah Yunho yang sudah tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya tiba tiba koma.

"Nyonya besar memerintahkan tuan untuk mengurus cabang yang selama ini diurus oleh nyonya besar di Manhattan ,sebagai ganti nya Nyonya besar yang akan merawat Tuan Besar di Rusia . Jadi sesuai perintah Nyonya, saya telah menjadwalkan keberangkatan tuan muda ke Manhattan pukul 6 sore ini. Barang keperluan Tuan juga sudah saya siapkan, saya permisi dulu tuan. Jika ada keperluan silahkan hubungi saya." Pamit undur sang tangan kanan.

Jung Yunho tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang, kabar ini terlalu mengagetkan dirinya. Dipikirannya hanya ayah tercintanya. Mungkin menuruti permintaan ibunya adalah sebagian hal yang ia bisa lakukan untuk ayah nya.

"anda sudah siap ,tuan? Pesawat akan take off 15menit lagi." Suasana bandara yang berisik menyambut datangnya Jung Yunho untuk meninggalkan Korea entah sampai kapan.

'Jaejoong-ah , jeongmal mianhada. Aku pasangan yang sangat buruk bagimu.' Hati Yunho mulai berbicara saat ia menyadari tiada kata perpisahan , terlebih ia meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri disana.

"Ahjussi, bisakah kau sampai kan surat ini untuk Kim Jaejoong hoobae ku di Shinki High school? Tolong pastikan jika surat ini sampai ketangannya. Aku mohon, aku akan sangat berterimakasih."

Tangan kanan Yunho sangat kaget ketika Yunho menggunakan kalimat 'tolong' , 'memohon' dan terlebih 'terimakasih' untuk membantuannya. Selama ini perintah tanpa sopan yang Yunho katakan. Bukan salah Yunho jika ia tumbuh menjadi pria yang tidak mempunyai sopan santun, salahkan kedua orang tua nya yang tak pernah sekalipun mengajari atau sekedar mendampingi Yunho dari kecil higga sekarang hanya demi bisnis dan uang.

"haaa?! Ba-baiklah , tuan. Saya akan bersenang hati menyampaikan surat ini kepada Kim Jaejoong." Mantap sang tangan kanan melakukan perintahnya.

Di waktu yang sama tetapi ditempat yang berbeda, seorang namja sedang terlihat bahagia menunggu datangnya sang kekasih. Dengan bersenandung kecil , ia memainkan kakinya untuk membuat nada yang sama seprti lagu yang sedang ia nyanyikan.

'Yunnie tidak tepat waktu . sudah 20 menit aku menunggu.' Batin Jaejoong.

Ia tidak tahu sama sekali sekarang apa yang dilakukan Yunho, kemana Yunho pergi, dan perasaan apa yang Yunho alami.

1 jam ...

"haaa.. dingin sekali.. Yunnie jadi datang tidak sih?" tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa.

2jam ...

.

.

4 jam ...

Pada akhirnya waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam waktu Korea. Jaejoong masih setia menunggu Yunho di keadaan yang dingin ini, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Namun tak ada niat sedikitpun Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan ia terus menunggu.

Tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia tunggu , diam dalam kekesalan . Protes? Kepada siapa dia akan protes?

Seluruh tubuhnya memucat , menandakan dia membutuhkan kehangatan jasmani dan batin tentunya. Ia memutuskan pulang setelah 7 jam ia menunggu dengan penuh ketidakpastian seorang Jung Yunho.

Kecewa itu sangat. Sedih itu sudah pasti. Merasa disepelekan itu tentu. Rasa itu bersamaan berkecambuk didalam hati seorang namja bernama Jaejoong.

**END **

Sequel sudah ada,tapi akan dipost jika banyak yang review^^


End file.
